Misty and the Fried Chicken from Mrs Winners in the Middle of Nowhere!
by Girl in My Mirror Is Crying
Summary: The gang stumble upon a fast food joint in the middle of nowhere and strange, strange things happen. OOC/Crack-fic.


"Look, all I'm saying is that we should get something to eat!" shouted Misty as she was getting mad at Ash, kinda like the time that she got mad because her bike got more burnt than a bad comedian at a roast. "We've been walking for 28 minutes and I haven't eaten in four hours!"

"Yeah, nigga, I agree," said Brock as he his narrow rectangular eyes were looking all over the place.

"Fine, where should we go then?" asked Ash as he turned to Misty.

"Whatever's nearby is fine with me, as long as it is not Japanese food," she commented as she was tired of eating the same old same old. She was craving something new like a hamburger or something.

"Hey, look over there!" said Brock as he pointed to a building. They approached it and they saw what it was: it was a Mrs. Winners. It was literally in the middle of nowhere.

"Mrs. Winners?" commented Misty as she looked at the building. It was really weird to see such a random building in the middle of nowhere, but it appeared that there were about twenty people inside.

"Fried chicken?" said Brock and Ash as they looked at one another. "Holy shit, that sounds good, nigga!"

"I know, right?!" screamed Misty as she opened the door. The three of them proceeded inside and there was a giggle in the distance.

"The twerps are going inside Mrs. Winners," said Jessie in her sexy voice. "They'll be so busy stuffing their faces with chicken..."

Meowth, who was just finishing making a Fabergé egg from diamonds and twigs he found, appeared and said, "We'll capture that Pikachu and sell him to the boss!"

"That nigga will be so pleased he'll give us a paid vacation, and you know what that means..." said James.

"WE'LL FINALLY BE ABLE TO GO TO HOUSTON, TEXAS!" the group all shouted in unison.

"We'll go to the Johnson Space Center and say, 'Houston, we've had a problem', then we'll steal one of their shuttles..." started Jessie.

"And collect all the moon Pokemon and make billions of dollars!" finished James.

"Will you two niggas shut your fucking mouth and watch what happens?" said Meowth.

"Right," said Jessie and James as they started to tip toe in the bush they were hiding in. Unfortunately they did not look when crossing the street and a Ford Expedition hit them.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! AND WE'LL SUE YOUR ASS!" they all shouted at the same time. The star that they left when they blasted off Pinged!

The three of them approached the cash register and said, "What do you want?"

"I want the two piece combo, pimp!" said Misty to the cashier who was creeped out.

"I'll get the same," said Ash.

"I'll get the country fried steak and a key lime pie," said Brock. They all got their money out and paid the cashier. They waited about 10 minutes and Misty said,

"HURRY UP, NIGGA! I'M HUNGRY!" she took out her Pokeball and said, "Go, Starmie!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" said Starmie.

"Use swift so this nigga will hurry up!" ordered Misty. Starmie shot plastic stars and the food arrived. The three humans and Pikachu went and sat down at a table that had about 83 pieces of gum underneath it.

"This shit smells good," said Ash.

"Not as good as the last one we smoked," said Brock as he started to eat his steak.

"I like chicken!" said Misty as she put the piece of chicken to her mouth and she began to chew it. "Holy shit, this chicken is so friggin' awesome!"

"What do you think of it?!" asked Ash really loudly and gave a bite to Pikachu.

"Nigga, it's so good!" said Brock as he ate his country fried steak.

"I KNOW, RIGHT?!" screamed Misty with laughter as she ate the chicken wing. All the sudden, she felt something weird in her stomach and it wasn't something that she was used to, but it had happened before in the past.

"What's wrong, Misty?" asked Ash as he wondered why she stopped eating.

"I...I don't know," she said calmly. All the sudden, she remembered that feeling. Misty closed her eyes really tight and leaned forward while lifting her ass a little off the chair and let out a gigantic fart! PHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBTTTTTT!

Misty farted so loudly that it sounded like someone just fired a 9mm handgun right next to your ear. It was so loud that even a few people from about ten feet away flinched in pain. Even the people in the kitchen stopped working because they thought that someone had fired a gun.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW!" shouted Ash as he heard Misty fart. He dropped his soda and Pikachu fell over in shock. "Misty farted!"

"I...I..." Misty was lost at words due to her embarrassment and she ran out the door, crying as the rain started falling.


End file.
